Pretty Cure Libur!
by Xi-Ruu-Chan
Summary: Enggak selamanya Zakenna, Jikochuu, Akanbe dan musuh Precure itu datang dan merusak ketenangan yang amat tenang. Yay! Waktunya Pretty Cure libur!


Hai, hai minna! *tebar bunga kamboja* Ini fic pertama Xi yang dipublish di sini! Biasanya Xi buat fanfic di otaknya (entah sudah berapa MB ia habiskan di otaknya hanya demi fanfic). Minna... *Xi mikir sejenak* *Xi bingung* *Readers gak sabaran* *Xi muter otaknya (?)* *Kantung kesabaran Readers habis* *Xi dipelototi Readers* *Xi keringet dingin* Hmm.. Okelah, selamat membaca Readers! Semoga sukses (?)!

**Pretty Cure Libur!**

Rated : K+

Genre : Parody, Humour

Warning : OOC (yang disengaja), Typo, Krenyes (garing udah mainstream), dan kesalahan author lainnya.

Summary : Enggak selamanya Zakenna, Jikochuu, Akanbe dan musuh Precure itu datang dan merusak ketenangan yang amat tenang. Yay! Waktunya Pretty Cure libur!

**Chapter 1 : Kamar_Akane**

Chara : Hibiki-Setsuna-Akane-Reika

"AKANDUT! BAYGOON!"

Pagi yang tenang nan damai nan kalem (?) nan asri (?) ini tiba – tiba hancur Apa karena Akanbe? Jikochuu? Bukan, tapi karena teriakan seorang Hibiki. Hibiki kan cewek, tapi kenapa teriakannya bak sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan ya? Hibiki berkacak pinggang. Ratusan urat marah ala anime tampak di wajahnya. Bahkan wajahnya jadi 11-12 sama Akaoni. Merah gitu dehh... *Xi ditendang Hibiki*

"Sudahlah Hibiki, kita belanja di Pasar Jadi Jadian besok aja.", ujar Setsuna mencoba menuruni tingkat kemarah Hibiki yang sudah mencapai tingkat awan. "Besok?! Setsunaaaaaa! Enggak mungkin besok, Na! Cupcakes rasa balado (lo pikir keripik?) itu pasti enggak bakal dijual lagi! Kau tau kan, Na? Hidupku menderita kalau sehari tidak makan cupcakes! Menderitaaaa!", seru Hibiki lalu menggaruk tembok kamar Akane. Setsuna sweatdrop + jawdrop ngeliat tingkah leader SPC itu. Setsuna jedukin kepalanya ke tembok berkali – kali –sampai benjol- memastikan ia tidak bermimpi.

Tapi momen kekonyolan leader SPC itu kan termasuk hal yang istimewa. Dengan usilnya, Setsuna mengambil kamera yang entah datangnya dari mana. Dan, ia mengarahkan jarinya ke sebuah tombol. Yak, 3 cm... 2 cm... 1 cm... Ya elah, Setsuna ngapain pake slow motion segala seh?! Oh, sudah 3 mm..!

_BRAK! KOMPRYANG! KAMPRYING! DUK! DAK! DUK!_

Lho? Suara macam apa itu? Oh, ternyata Reika. Ia membuka pintu kamar Akane barusan. Tapi, kok ada Kompryang kamprying yang sungguh amat menggangu? "Sorry, itu soundtrack di hape author yang barusan author puter", jelas Xi (sejak kapan Xi punya Soundtrack kayak gitu? Ngimpi kamu, Xi!).

"Eh, Reika? Ada apa?", tanya Hibiki yang sepertinya sudah sembuh dari penyakit 'gila~karena~tidak~ada~cupcakes'. "Ng... Anoo... Omong – omong mana Setsuna? Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara Setsuna.", tanya Reika celingak – celinguk ke sana kemari mencari Setsuna. Namun yang ditemukan bukan dirinya. Ok, stop dangdutannya.

"Anoo... Aku... Aku di sini..."

Nah, suara siapa itu? Ada suaranya tapi enggak ada wujudnya. Nah loh, jangan – jangan setan?!

"Di balik pintu... Balek pintoo..."

Reika membuka pintu yang tadinya menempel pada tembok. Ah, enggak cuma tembok toh! Ada Setsuna yang ikut nempel ke tembok gara – gara Reika buka pintu sampe mentok ke tembok. Sialnya, ada Setsuna yang lagi nyender di tembok deket pintu.

"Go... Gomen..."

"Ie..."

"Ngomong – ngomong ngapain kalian di sini? Apalagi Hibiki, suara lo nyampe rumah gue! Keganggu deh, mimpi gue yang lagi mimpiin Joker!", omel Reika yang secara mendadak jadi ndak sopan. Hibiki dan Setsuna pun bersweatdrop ria.

"Ini loh, si Akane! Daritadi dibangunin enggak bangun – bangun. Diteriakin juga enggak bangun. Entah nih kupingnya dia disumpel pake apa...", jelas Hibiki.

"Oh"

"Ya"

"Oh gitu"

"Ya gitu"

"Oh gitu toh"

"Ya gitu tya"

"Heh? Tya?", tanya Reika.

"Kan kalau 'Oh' pake 'tOH', kalau 'Ya' pake 'tYA'", jelas Setsuna ngasal. Tapi emang bener kok..

"Oh, kukira kalian jualan baygon. Sampe tadi di pembukaan cerita ini, lu teriak – teriak baygon.", ujar Reika menatap ke Hibiki. Hibiki nyengir kuda. 'Emangnya tadi aku bilang gitu ya?', batinnya.

"Jadi, sekarang.. Gimana caranya bangunin si Akandut ini?", tanya Hibiki.

"Hanya ada satu cara...", jawab Reika. Reika keluar dari kamar itu, menuju ke gudang yang bau dan pengap. Lalu, ia keluar sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hoek! Bau apaan nih?", tanya Setsuna menatap Reika yang baru saja keluar dari gudang nan bau nan pengap itu. Reika menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya isyarat 'diam~lo~kalau~ga~diem~gue~Beauty~Blizzard'. Hibiki dan Setsuna jadi ngeri ngeliat pangeran itu. Lho?! Kok pangeran? Iya dong, kan di filmnya Reika jadi pangerannya, Miyuki jadi Cinderella.

Reika menyelipkan suatu benda di bawah badan Akane. Setelah itu Reika berdiri tegak dan mengumpulkan chakranya (lah? Emangnya Naruto?). Reika menarik nafasnya berkali – kali.

"Dihirup... Iya, seperti itu..."

"Ditahan yang laaamaaaaa..."

"Buang..."

Reika segera deathglare ke Hibiki dan Setsuna yang baru saja mengomando Reika dalam tarik - buang nafas. Hibiki dan Setsuna yang baru saja dipelototi jadi beku bak kena Beauty Blizzard.

Reika menarik nafas lagi, kali ini ia mengmpulkan lebih banyak udara. Lalu...

"AKANEEEEE! GUASWAATTT! BERAT BADAN LO NAEK LIMA KILO! NAEK, SISTA! NAEK LIMA KILO! DARI 40 JADI 100!", seru Reika asal. Sejak kapan 40 tambah 5 itu 100? Jangan – jangan waktu ulangan pertambahan, Reika pake jampe – jampe biar bisa dapet bagus di ulangan itu.

_BRAK!_

Akane sukses bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melompat. Sayangnya ia malah menginjak boneka teddy bearnya dan..

_BRUK!_

Akane sukses terpleset, bung! Akane segera bangkit meski kepalanya pusing. Tentu saja, baru bangun tidur langsung jumpalitan enggak jelas. Ckckck...

"Apa?! Seriusan lo, Ka?! Berat badan gue naik?! Jadi 100 kilo?"

"Iya, Sista! Gawat!"

"Cius?"

"Enelan..."

"Miapah lo?"

"Mienak..."

"Demi apa lo bilang kayak gitu?"

"Enggak percaya? Cek gih di alat timbang yang tadi gue selipin di bawah badan lo tadi!"

"Ngapain nyelipin di situ?"

"Pingin tau aja berat badan lo naik atau turun..." Akane segera naik ke atas timbangan itu.

Sedangkan Reika menarik tangan Hibiki dan Setsuna yang sempat terlupakan. Hibiki mengernyitkan dahinya, berisyarat 'apa~maksud~lo~narik~tangan~gue'. Reika berisyarat, 'kita~pergi~sebelum~kita~di~cerah~api~sama~Akandut'. Gantian Setsuna berisyarat 'apa~itu~cerah~api'. Jawab Reika masih berisyarat, 'bahasa~inggrisnya~cerah~api~apa'. 'Sunny~Fire', jawab Hibiki dan Setsuna dengan isyarat muka. 'itu~jurusnya~si~Akandut', jelas Reika. 'oh', timpal Hibiki dan Setsuna dengan catatan masih berisyarat muka.

Cepat – cepat Hibiki, Setsuna dan Reika mengungsi ke Sinabung, eh... Ke gunung Kelud ding... Apalagi ini... Hemm... Enaknya ke mana ya? Oh ya, ke rumah Author aja. Jadilah, Hibiki, Setsuna dan Reika itu ke rumah Xi.

Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi di kamar Akane?

Akane menggeram seperti singa yang mengeong (?). Urat – urat marah yang tadinya ada di wajah Hibiki kini berpindah ke Akane. "REIKAA! AWAS LO!". Taulah, apa yang akan terjadi nanti..

Selesai Chapter Pertama! Hyah, Xi enggak tau mau nyambung sampe berapa Chapter, tergantung sama ide yang Xi punya... Garing ya? Sorry deh ... Xi kan masih sungguh amat amatiran... RnR please... *kedip – kedip gaje*


End file.
